Meet Me at the Equoniox: Field Trip
by jacobxslenena
Summary: BxE, and all the other same couples, no jacob though


"You have a lot of interests here." He said glancing over the titles of the books; I could feel myself blushing deeply. I quickly stood up grabbing the books and heading to the counter. I thanked my savior again before checking out my books out, and headed to my car. I placed the books in the backseat I gasped as my hero strolled over to the black mustang that cut me off from this morning. The next morning I continued my same routine and headed off to school, I found a space a lot closer from where I parked earlier. Mike saw me from across the lot, and strolled off to meet me. I didn't see Edward's car but saw Bella's truck and today I saw that black mustang where Edward's car was parked the other day.

"Hey." Mike grinned meeting me at my car.

"Hello." I smiled as I adjusted my glasses.

"So you doing anything tonight?" he asked I could hear the eagerness in his voice.

"Not that I know of." I answered

"Ah well today we have a field trip in our science class, do you want to sit next to me on the bus?" he managed to say.

"Sure, I don't see why not." I smiled.

"Great!" he half shouted.

After going to my locker I walked to my science class with my coat as my teacher waited for the class to fill up. After about five more minutes the class was almost all here with the exception of Edward. Bella sat next to me.

"So where's Edward?" I asked.

"Oh he's here he's with his brother." she replied with a soft smile. That's one thing I liked about Bella she was so understanding and level headed for her age she wasn't fake or superficial she was genuine I have to say between her and Angela I'd say they were the two most sane people in this place.

"How many brothers does he have? Or siblings I mean." I asked

"Well he and all his siblings are adopted so none of them are related biologically there's Rosalie and Emmett they're the oldest, then there's Jasper and Alice, who you met the other day, and his most recently adopted brother Criss." She explained.

"Criss? When was he adopted?" I asked.

"Over the summer before you moved he and Edward are the same age." She added.

I nodded as Edward came strolling in the classroom all "6'2" of him, followed by rescuer now that I could actually see Criss in the light, he had the same ivory skin as Edward. He was unnaturally beautiful just like the other two Cullen's I could only imagine what his parents and other siblings looked like. Edward naturally sat next to Edward on the bus, the teacher pulled Mike to the side, I promised him I'd save him the seat next to me I took the seat in the back I was looking out of my window when I felt a presence next to me.

"Hey Mike." I said turning to smile but instead of Mike I saw Criss sitting there with a grin playing on his lips.

"So you _were_ expecting your boyfriend?" he smiled.

"He's not my boyfriend." I argued a blush spread across my face.

"Then why are you blushing?" he inquired.

"Shut up." I mumbled under my breath.

I heard Edward chuckle from the seat in front of me, I just glared and crossed my arms across my chest.

"I think you're in my seat." Mike said approaching us.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you had laid claim to this seat my apologies." He grinned as he got up.

"Kiyoko would you do me the honors of spending the remainder of the trip with me once we get to where we're going, and perhaps join me for lunch and the bus ride home?" he inquired.

I paused for a moment.

"Unless Mike here has also laid claim to that as well?" he grinned.

"No, but." I paused for a moment.

"I take that "but" as a yes." He smiled before sitting next Jessica who looked like she was going to explode. I shook my head at that sight.

"Pig." I mumbled again I heard Edward chuckle.

So after an agonizing tour of plants and everything plant like finally lunch came Mike was making his way towards me when Jessica caught him off guard and led him to her table along with Lauren, and Tyler. Criss strolled towards me and the small table I was at, I slowly set my sandwich down.

"Please don't stop eating on my account." He grinned.

"You know you were a lot more charming the other day." I grumbled

"So you thought I was charming?" he smiled a grin playing on his lips.

"That was until I realized you were the jerk who cut me off." I retorted.

"Well it's not my fault you're so agonizingly slow." He purred softly.

"Impossible, why aren't you eating lunch?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

His expression darkened for a moment before changing back to his normal playful expression.

"I'm not hungry." He said simply.

After lunch we had another hour left in our trip before the long bus ride back to school. We made our way through long aisle's of compost and other random herbal materials. Finally it was time for us to go.

"Since you insist on following I have to know something?" I said looking at Criss.

"What's that?" he inquired.

"Well, I didn't even see you in the library, and at the rate that bookshelf was falling." I paused for a moment.

I could see his jaw line clench for a moment, and then relax.

"How did you get to me so fast?" I asked.

"I was on my way walking to the aisle you were in, and adrenaline must've just kicked in causing me to reach you in time." He explained.

"You're lying there wasn't anyone in sight when that thing fell, and then you held that bookshelf up for so long even after it fell over." I continued.

"You're over analyzing this besides you weren't even paying attention if you were you would've seen that shelf fall." He countered his voice was low almost in a hiss.

"Look if you regret saving me, then maybe you shouldn't have I mean I didn't even want to move here, my mother and I aren't even close and I don't have any friends here." I stated walking pass him to the bus.

He easily caught up to me within two strides.

"Why do you think I regret saving you?" he stated this time his voice was hard and cold.

"I don't know but obviously you have _some_ type of resentment." I explained.

"It's not that, it's just-"he paused for a moment before Edward came over to us.

"Pardon my intrusion but may I borrow my brother for a moment." Edward asked in charming manner.

"Go right ahead we were done anyway." I stated before getting on the bus. The next day at school I finally got to meet Jasper Cullen, he was quiet but nice I liked him plus he really seemed to know his history which was my favorite subject. I made my way to the lunchroom, Angela waved me over.

"So how was the field trip?" she asked while pulling a chair out for me.


End file.
